Current location based applications generally rely on mobile device performed location determinations (e.g., mobile device location determinations made using an installed Global Positioning System (“GPS”) receiver) to provide location information. Thus, mobile devices without a location determination capability (e.g., non-GPS enabled devices), may not be able to use current location based applications because these mobile devices may not be able to provide location information. Further, many location based systems, especially group location systems, require a mobile device to run one or more specific application resident on the mobile device and provide periodic position check-ins. The specific applications increase the cost of such systems because they often must be tailored to be device specific (e.g., tailored to the operating system, hardware, updates, etc.). Additionally, requiring the mobile device to determine its location, whether with GPS or by other methods, and periodically check-in may consume undesirable amounts of processing capability and/or battery life.